Daddy's Girl
by Love Crazed Moron
Summary: Anis Yamamoto has long regarded herself as a true orphan. Yet through all those years without contact with her father, there will always be a package waiting for her at her doorstep on her birthday. They may be enemies now, but they will always be father and daughter.


**Daddy's Girl**

_By: Love Crazed Moron_

Summary: Anis Yamamoto has long regarded herself as a true orphan. Yet through all those years without contact with her father, there will always be a package waiting for her at her doorstep on her birthday. They may be enemies now, but they will always be father and daughter.

A/N: It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic and I hope this is a worthy to celebrate that :) I just wanted to explore the dynamics of the relationship between Anis and Schwartz. This is my longest fic so far in terms of the amount of time it took me to write it. I always wanted to write a fic about the dynamics between Anis and Schwartz but I just couldn't quite get it right. This is the final product and I hope it turned out well!

While reading this, please keep in mind that I started writing this post Chapter insert number here so some of the things I wrote here may no longer be relevant or may already have been resolved. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this short fic!

* * *

><p>Between handling four hormonal guys vying for her attention, saving the world from falling apart and normal school girl dilemmas, it would be fair to say that Anis Yamamoto has her plate full. So days where she had absolutely nothing to do were a rare luxury she always coveted. And it was a luxury she went out of her way to get for her birthday.<p>

Sure she had to turn down several birthday plans from her friends, resisting Seiran charming her to celebrate it with the rose knights and loudly voice out her distaste of Tenjou-sempai's plan to have an extravagant masquerade ball but to her, it was all worth it. She explained to them that she just wanted to celebrate it alone and they grudgingly allowed her to do so on the condition that she at least dine with them the next day, a request she didn't have the heart to deny them.

So today, for the whole day, Anis had nothing to do. She had tidied up her little apartment (if you can even call it that) and cooked all her favourite meals. She just lay on her bed looking out the window and let her thoughts wander.

She reflected on the past, her mother, her necklace, the knights and the possible end of the world. Then there was Ella and her fake knights and her father. Why was he doing all this? She knew she had to stop him. But she also knew that she would do everything in her power to keep him safe. Some part of her still couldn't wrap itself around the idea that she and her father were fighting each other. The very same man who raised her.

Schwartz wasn't the best father in the world. But he was HER father. She didn't have memories where he was particularly cruel to her and he was there when she needed him. In his strange way, he was always there for her. He had even stranger ways of guiding her but he was always there. And sometimes, that's all that mattered.

The doorbell rang and Anis was interrupted from her thoughts. She got out of bed and answered the door not caring if she had an obvious case of bed head. It was a delivery man holding a bouquet of 15 pink roses and a medium sized box.

"Sign here please." The man said handing her a pen and showing her where to sign. She signed where he told her too and thanked him with a smile as he handed her his deliveries. She went back in her room and stared at the roses. She didn't need to check the card in it to know who it came from.

Year after year, they came without fail. A bouquet of roses indicating her age. It came even when she thought he has left her. Forgotten her. And they always had that comforting feel it always did.

Because today they, even were father and daughter. This was their bond. A strange bond that ran deeper than blood, transcended good and evil and the strangers they embodied at school. Opposing sides a war, neither necessarily good nor evil. But today, she was just a girl, on a day with nothing better to do, getting a lovely present from her father like she did every year. A reminder that no matter what he was always there.

She took the time to admire the roses as she went to her kitchenette to start arranging the flowers into the waiting vase. They were a lovely shade of light pink, a couple of shades lighter than her own locks. A small smile played on her lips as she admired her handiwork and placed the arrangement on her little dining table.

She played with the little card in her hands, feeling the embossed surface of the paper. It was black as night. It always was. She twirled the card between her fingers before opening the card and reading it:

_Dearest Anis,_  
><em>15 flowers for your 15th birthday<em>  
><em>Your father,<em>  
><em>Schwartz<em>

It was the same calligraphy she has grown accustomed to over the years. Nothing cheesy or heartfelt. After all, they weren't that sort of people. Not really. And Anis wouldn't have it any other way.

And maybe after all these shenanigans with the rose knights and the end of the world was no longer her responsibility, she can go back to being the girl with the rose choker and he can return to being her father. Because some things just aren't meant to change, and this was one of those things.

* * *

><p><span>AN: So how was it? Reviews are treasured! :D


End file.
